Religion
The various gods and deities of Feyor and their followers have dramatically shaped the physical and spiritual landscape across the planet, the surrounding planes, and far beyond. When Feyor was being made and life was coming to be, beings began to form as primordial spirits of different concepts such as light, hunger, reproduction, and as lifeforms began to advance and become more intelligent, so did their gods. These spirits did not initially think or feel but merely acted on impulse, but as time went on and the sentient species of Feyor began to recognize these concepts, they began to form a personality based on their followers. These spirits adapted from region to region and had different personalities based on the beliefs of their followers, for example: a god of nature in a more arid and rocky climate may be seen as harsh or strict than one in a forest or by a river. Some gods began to grow more and more powerful, especially with exchange between cultures sharing their beliefs, and many began to single entities with physical forms. Pantheons Dwarven = Elven Drow Human Monstrous Many creatures now considered to be monsters were corrupted by the dieties that either created them or were adopted by them with the promise of safety and power. In the earliest eras, the gods both evil and good used their followers to further their own agendas. Whether that be to conquer by force, spread their following, start a crusade, or some other plight to become more powerful, the gods have been responsible for the destruction of many civilizations as well as the continued negative effects on their followers and the societies they built. Sometimes this manifests in a physical corruption of the body, such as the Drow and their aversion to sunlight, or a mental scar left on them, like the Orcs with their inborn rage and the Gnolls with their insatiable hunger. Sometimes it is a more ingrained societal belief, such as the Dwarves with their obsession with detail and perfectionism that causes them to be overly critical and many suffer from OCD like symptoms. Many of the gods of monsters reside in the lower planes lording over demons and attacking each other to try and gain the upper hand. Many of their followers joined them in their banishment and have new societies within the lower planes, chaotic and disjointed as they may be, but many remain in the PMP. Some have abandoned the worshipping all together but often resort to them same kinds of violence as before, and in that way they still worship through emulation. Those who try to fight their corrupt nature often turn to good deities and other powerful beings to cure or suppress the urges, however this is done at a high cost and is rare that a god will accept them. Some take a more secular approach by seeking enlightenment or dedicate themselves to something so hard that they do not think about the urges. Other Powerful Deities History Early Civilization Conflicts Separation Organized Religion